


Youtube and Lemons

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: A secret between two famous youtubers is exposed, surprising Cassandra (Seychelles) and millions of people around the world.





	Youtube and Lemons

I am an avid viewer of the famous Arthur Kirkland, mostly known as 'EverythingBritish' on Youtube. He's mostly known for his travel and daily vlogs that I, along with his fifteen million viewers, enjoy watching everyday. As a loyal viewer that's been watching Arthur since day one, I know pretty much everything about him - well, not everything, just the information that releases from his videos.

Arthur was twenty years old when he started his youtube career; starting off as a shy introvert that reviewed books. He was an author too (I have every book that he's written). I was probably ten when I first found out about him. At that time, he only had around less than a hundred subscribers.

But as the years gone by, a lot of viewers started taking a fancy towards Arthur's videos, and, just like me, we fell in love with his content and his personality. Due to his gentleman-like figure, there's no doubt most of his viewers were girls, and definitely no doubt that all of them are in love with him.

Arthur started vlogging around his second year of youtube, and that gained him more popularity. Three years later, his channel grew and his subscriber count flew to fifteen million. He was a famous vlogger that also did collaborations and streamed for charity.

Yes, Arthur streams live videos.

And what does he stream?

Games.

It might be unexpected, but Arthur had a bit of a gaming side in him. Thus, we received a few gaming videos once in a while.

He did a collaboration with a gaming channel that I also follow; a young, fast growing youtuber that goes by 'Alfie'. Alfred F. Jones, a gamer that also works as a game developer. Alfred started his gaming career three years ago, and due to his enthusiastic, boisterous personality, he has gained ten million subscribers within that time frame.

He was funny to watch, especially when he plays horror games. Alfred may look masculine with all of that muscle - in which are hidden behind the camera - but he can scream higher than Mariah Carey's G#7.

And speaking of Alfred, there's a weird feeling I have about him. I don't know if it's a coincidence or what...

Currently, I'm watching Arthur's latest vlog. He's just arrived from America. Right now he was walking around his house in England while talking about how much fun he had during his stay in the states.

What did he do in the states anyway? He never vlogged his experience. Which is weird because whenever he travels to other countries, he always vlogs himself during his stay. Why didn't he do that?

The only time Arthur travels out to foreign nations are for book signings and anything else regarding his best sellers. I'm currently staying in America to study, and if I heard that Arthur Kirkland had a book signing here, I would have dropped everything and drove to whatever state he was in.

But he wasn't in America for business. He only stated in his last vlog that he'll be offline for a few days because of his overseas stay in the states.

As I watch the video, my question was answered.

I know most of you have been wondering why I was in America. Since I don't really read the comment section in YouTube, you all resorted to spamming my Twitter DM's, asking me about my reasons.

Actually, I can't say it, but it's not something I want to talk about. It's a little personal.

The video then cuts to a timelapse where he cleans around his house. Winston - his Scottish Fold kitten - entered the house with his cat sitter. He was nuzzling Arthur's leg, which was an adorable sight to see.

It made me forget about Arthur's stay in America. I continued to watch him play with Winston.

However, just as Arthur was about to close his vlog, I spotted something from the corner of the screen. It happened quick since Arthur was moving the camera around, but as I replayed the image, I saw a familiar brown bomber jacket resting a top of the couch. I know where I've seen that jacket before.

It was Alfred F. Jone's jacket. A jacket he always wears during his videos.

I'm sure the jacket laying on Arthur's couch looks like Alfred's. It's got the black fluff on the top.

But then again, it's a little drastic to think of that conclusion. From my knowledge, Arthur and Alfred had only collaborated once, which was a long time ago. I've never seen them interact after that.

Looking at the comment station, it seems that no one had noticed what I noticed. I didn't want to bring it up. Plus, it's crazy to think that somehow Arthur and Alfred may have something they're not telling us.

But at the same time, it's impossible. I can't assume they have a thing going on. They never even mentioned anything about their sexuality. Maybe Arthur just had a similar jacket.

Nevertheless, my interest towards this topic piqued when I saw that in Alfred's recently uploaded video…

… he was not wearing that prized bomber jacket of his.

It's been quiet and normal for the next six months. Winter break has just arrived, which gives me time to binge watch the last few videos of Arthur that I couldn't watch.

The theory about Arthur and Alfred being together was debunked as the months flew by. I've already forgotten about it. Plus, I like the idea of Arthur being single. Although I know I'd never get the chance to date him, watching him as a loyal viewer is enough. A girl could only dream.

Arthur had a stream going on around noon, and I prepared snacks and drinks for me to gobble up during the live stream. He was playing a highly requested game by his viewers - Minecraft. A classic. The game appears to be rising into popularity after years of hiatus.

However, this stream was about to blow the entire internet with just five seconds of stream time.

As Arthur continued to play, something loud (which Arthur couldn't hear due to his headphones, but us viewers can) exploded in the background. It sounded like a door was swung open too harshly.

Heavy footsteps echoed, and followed after them was a loud-

_BABY, I'M HERE!_

Arthur didn't seem to notice until the door to his recording room suddenly opened, revealing a tall American with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind frames.

_SURPRISE!_

Apparently, this American happens to be the famous Alfred F. Jones.

As I watch the stream with my mouth agape, Arthur snapped his head back to see his intruder. A fraction of a second later, Arthur turned back to the camera, face twisted in horror as he scrambles to turn off the video.

And there, the live stream ended without a goodbye.

It seems that EverythingBritish didn't expect a surprise visit from Alfie.

And both of them absolutely did not expect two fandoms to merge together once this stream went viral.

_Omake - After releasing a video confirming their secret relationship_

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, love?"

"A fan sent me this link. Apparently, once our viewers found out about relationship, they started writing about us."

"Write?"

"They call them fanfictions or something. Want to read them together?"

"Sure. I appreciate what our viewers make for us. What's the summary?"

"All I know is that it's about us and something about lemons."

"Interesting. What about lemons?"

"Well, let's find out."


End file.
